


Now that's Heaven

by brinkofeternity



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Andy Mientus as Hanschen, Austin P Mckenzie as Melchior, Canon Era, I don't actually ship them, M/M, NSFW, Punishment, Smut, but um, daddy - Freeform, don't take this seriously, it's a thing, schoolboy, they become fuckbuddies after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkofeternity/pseuds/brinkofeternity
Summary: So, just to make it clear, I don't ship Melchior and Hanschen. Creds to my friend Billy for giving me the idea; this is what happens when we talk about crappy Spring Awakening fanfictions in the Spring Awakening group chat whoops.





	Now that's Heaven

"Okay, Rilow, recite for me the first lines of Aeneid in Latin," Melchior instructed, closing his book which contained all of the translations. He didn't know _how_ he had gotten himself in that situation, but he was there. The taller boy was leaning against the trunk of a relatively large tree with his knees tucked close to his chest, the ever so gentle wind gusts causing the green grass and the leaves on the tree above him to slightly rustle. Hanschen was lying on his back, merely a meter away from Melchior. His hands were resting behind his blonde locks, and his blue eyes were rested behind his tired lids. For all the two were worried about, they were far enough away from society to be found. The situation was nice - the two weren't bickering like usual. It was just two boys helping each other study. 

"Arma virumque canō, Trōiae quī prīmus ab ōrīs. Ītaliam, fātō profugus, Lāvīniaque vēnit. lītora, multum ille et terrīs iactātus et altō, vī superum saevae memorem, Iūnōnis ob īram; multa quoque et bellō passūs, dum conderet urbem. Inferretque deōs Latiō, genus unde Latīnum, Albānīque patrēs, atque altae moenia Rōmae," the blonde responded effortlessly, not moving a muscle as he did so. 

"Wow, you remembered the first five lines, I'm impressed," Melchior remarked sarcastically. 

"You should be." 

"Alright, if you are so smart. Can you recall anything beyond that?"

Hanschen was quiet for a moment, trying to recall the lines afterwords. He let out a quiet hum, before attempting to let the first words from Latin that he could recall fall from his lips. He felt as if he were right, but he couldn't be for sure. "Well," he began, "Mūsa, mihī causās memorā, quō nūmine laesō..." 

"Starting to forget, Rilow?" The words hung thick in the air, Hanschen unappreciative of the other male's mocking tone. Hanschen squinted as he opened his eyes, only to roll his eyes at Melchior. He got a smirk and a cocked eyebrow in response. Damn, he hated when Melchior was right. 

"No, do you think me an imbecile, Melchior?" He kept his eyes open, readjusting his position so he was now sitting up, mirroring Melchior's position. "quidve dolēns, rēgīna deum tot volvere cāsūs īnsīgnem pietāte virum, tot adīre labōrēs impulerit. Tantaene animīs caelestibus īrae?" He finished with a cocky half-smile, mimicking the same cocked eyebrow that Melchior had given him merely moment ago. 

"Not bad," Melchior nodded, extending out his long legs. "Well, I better head off. Mama may be looking for me." The tall, fair-skinned boy began to get up, but Hanschen placed a hand on his black shoe. Hanschen responded with a scoff. "I never would've pictured you as such a good boy," he rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to not let a laugh escape from his small frame. The blonde's small hand rested against Melchior's shoe, indicating that he didn't want the other male to leave. Not yet, at least. "Stay. I need your help, we all know _you_ are the head boy."

Melchior pondered over Hanschen's offer for a moment, before letting out a soft groan and sitting back in the position he was just in - his long frame lazily rested against the trunk of a tree. "Alright. On one condition." Hanschen tilted his head Melchior's offer, he would be lying if he said it didn't pique his interest. 

"And that is...?"

"I get to punish you."

Hanschen felt the lump in his throat get bigger, all wetness left his mouth. He swallowed thickly, completely in awe of what he just heard. The blonde didn't even know _how_ to respond to that. Was it a joke? Was he being serious? If Melchior was being serious, should he go along with it, or just say no? If the taller, dirty-blonde boy actually wanted to do what he said, Hanschen couldn't say no. If he did, he would just spend his entire life wondering what could've happened that night. "Okay, I accept," he nodded after a moment of silence. 

"Alright, you may begin."

Hanschen couldn't help himself but imagine what would happen if he messed up. He felt the heat pool in his stomach as he listed off all of the possible 'punishments' Melchior could do to him if he had messed up. "Urbs antīqua fuit, Tyriī tenuēre colōnī..." he listed, softly biting on his bottom lip. He knew the next verse, but he wanted to see what would happen next. "Tyriī tenuēre colōnī... lītora, multum ille..." He gazed up, only to see Melchior pursing his lips with a slightly tilted head. 

"Not quite. Stay here, I'll be back."

The tall boy got up from the grass, disappearing for a few moments behind the large tree they were in front of. Hanschen was slightly anxious for what was to come, he had never done anything like this with anyone -- besides Ernst. Even then, Hanschen was never on the receiving end of anything. It was always Hanschen being the more dominant person, so whatever was happening, was a very different different situation for him. 

Not that anyone was counting, but Melchior returned about twenty seconds later. There was a stick which was about two feet long in his hand, it was long and thin. Melchior locked eyes with Hanschen, and swung the switch through the air. As he did so, the stick made a long swooshing noise through the air, sending shivers up the smaller boy's spine. "Stand up, Herr Rilow," Melchior instructed, followed with Hanschen quickly standing up. 

Only a moment after standing up, Hanschen was struck in the stomach with the switch. He had done very well in school, he'd paid attention and he never dared to talk back to Herr Sonnenstich, so he had never been struck with a switch. As if heat weren't pooling in his lower stomach before, it definitely was now. A soft noise fell from his pursed lips as he was struck, which was very uncharacteristic of Hanschen. As he unscrewed his tightly shut eyes, he noticed Melchior standing in front of him with a smirk. "What? Isn't it enough you just struck me with that?"

What he got in response was a shook head and a scoff. "You seemed to like that _way_ too much, Rilow."

"Be quiet-"

"I am not saying I'm complaining," he interrupted, "maybe I should punish you for your reaction." Hanschen smirked at the other boy's idea, feeling his trousers tighten as he fantasized about the words Melchior spoke. 

Before he knew it, he felt the thin material being dragged across his front, starting on his chest, and finishing on his lower back. Melchior gave Hanschen's small body another strike, earning a whimper from Hanschen. "Melchior-" he called out in a soft, shaky breath. The blonde thought he was doing the right thing, but simply moaning out the opposing boy's name resulted in him getting struck in the middle of his shoulder blades. "You shall refer to me as daddy. If not, your punishment will be a lot worse than just getting hit by the switch. Do I make myself clear, Herr Rilow?"

Although he was not necessarily into the daddy thing, Hanschen did not oppose to the request. "Yes M-" he began before quickly catching himself, "Yes, daddy," Hanschen nodded. The name resulted in Melchior pressing himself against Hanschen's side, brushing his long, thin fingertips through the blonde's silky hair. "Good boy," Melchior praised. The taller boy's words earned a small moan from Hanschen, slightly tilting his head back into Melchior's fingertips brushing through his hair. 

"Get down on the grass." Hanschen obeyed the taller boy's words, lying back down in the same spot he was lying down on moments before this risque exchange was happening. Melchior spread Hanschen's legs as he knelt between them, sliding his own suspenders off before making any type of move on the boy below him. "Yes?" Melchior checked for consent, earning a fast nod from the flustered blonde underneath him. He then began to fiddle with the zipper upon the other boy's trousers, slowly unzipping it before pulling the smaller boy's pants down low enough to reach his member. Melchior took the situation into his own hands, beginning to softly palm Hanschen's erection through his undergarments. "Fuck, right there..." 

The soft moan from Hanschen only pursuaded Melchior to go slightly faster, only before pulling the boy's undergarments down as well. "Please, put your lips on me, I've been so good..." he begged the boy who was dominating him, craving to be touched in some way. To his dismay, Melchior obeyed his request, and slowly lapped his tongue up the base of Hanschen's length. The blonde was trying his best to hold his moans in, but as Melchior slowly dragged the center of his tongue over Hanschen's tip and ever so gently wrapped his lips around his throbbing member, he couldn't help but moan out. 

"Fuck... please, keep going..."

Melchior obeyed once more, taking all of Hanschen in his mouth before bobbing his head up and down. Melchior let out a moan, sending vibrations down the currently submissive boy's length. He continued to pleasure him this way for a few minutes before Hanschen felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm slowly churn in the pit of his stomach. "I-I'm close..." he called out, not wanting Melchior to stop the repetitive motion of his lips sliding up and down. However, as Hanschen expected, Melchior pulled away, leaving Hanschen feeling more vulnerable than usual. "Goddamn it, Melchior."

"Ah, ah. I'm not done yet."

Melchior quickly undid his own trousers, pulling them down just past his ass. He spat on his own hand before slowly pumping his own erection, giving himself self-lubrication in preparation for what he was about to do. Melchior aligned himself at Hanschen's entrance, giving both he and Hanschen a quick moment before doing anything. He slowly slid himself into Hanschen, the submissive boy hissing because of the pain that he was not yet used to. The more dominant, dirty-blonde boy waited a moment with himself inside of the smaller boy, not wanting to inflict major harm onto him. After giving him a few moments to adjust, Melchior began to thrust into Hanschen. He was not used to bottoming at all, so the pain took some getting used to - it melted into pleasure fairly quickly, however. 

After allowing Melchior to thrust into him for a few times, Hanschen then began to thrust his hips back onto Melchior's, greeting the taller boy halfway. "Fuck, Rilow, you're really good at this..." 

The two continued to thrust into/against each other, pleasure jolting up both of their spines. Neither of the boys were necessarily vocal during sex, so it was a very silent moment, yet filled with nothing but pleasure. After a few moments of continuing the motions, it was now Melchior's turn to feel the familiar feeling of releasing tighten in his lower stomach. "Hans, I'm-"

"Me too," Hanschen interrupted, not even needing to hear the full sentence to know what Melchior was going to say. "Cum in me, daddy," he instructed. His words only seemed to spur Melchior on, causing the boy to thrust even harder and faster into Hanschen. 

"Don't stop, please, keep going..." Hanschen begged, a string of moans now falling from his lips. The way Melchior got rougher, only caused everything to feel better. Hanschen was only seconds away from releasing, and he could tell Melchior was too. Melchior was the first to release, letting his warmth spill inside Hanschen like instructed. As the smaller boy felt Melchior release, that caused him to release too, bucking his hips and sputtering into his own hand. 

After the two came down from their high, Melchior pulled out, and began to pull his own trousers back up, and readjust his suspenders. 

"We should really together again sometime," Hanschen suggested, a suggestive smirk spread against his lips. 

"How about tomorrow night? Same place?" 

"I'll be here." Hanschen pulled up his own pants, still sitting down for a moment as to how weak his legs were from the unfamiliar work he'd just done. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rilow."

And then Melchior was off, the only thing on his mind being what he and Hanschen just did.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to make it clear, I don't ship Melchior and Hanschen. Creds to my friend Billy for giving me the idea; this is what happens when we talk about crappy Spring Awakening fanfictions in the Spring Awakening group chat whoops.


End file.
